


Just another bad day, huh?

by Disgusting_hellscape



Series: The Cuckening [1]
Category: Eddsworld
Genre: Alcoholism, Multi, Self Harm, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25161568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disgusting_hellscape/pseuds/Disgusting_hellscape
Summary: Matt tries to make pizza for Tom when he’s sad.
Relationships: Matt/Tom (Eddsworld)
Series: The Cuckening [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822783
Kudos: 28





	Just another bad day, huh?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DrakonNightengale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakonNightengale/gifts).



> Anyways, this is the first in a series I’m making called the cuckening. Where I write short shitty unedited Drabbles of whatever I want to try and get more into writing. Enjoy.

Tom had been going through a rough few days....or maybe a rough few years. Hell, you could say he had a rough life. He had been dating Matt for a while now, and everything was supposed to be going great, and it was! Except...Tom couldn’t get this sinking feeling out of the back of his head. This feeling that something wasn’t right. That everything would go wrong at a moments notice, and as he sat in the bathtub surrounded by bottles of vodka, he couldn’t get that out of his mind. When was all this going to go wrong? When would Matt inevitably leave him? He pulled up his sleeves to reveal a plethora of slashes he left on his wrists. With an unsteady hand, he grabbed the blade again

—

Matt was as happy and cheerful as he could ever be. He was setting up a nice dinner for Tom. He knew Tom had been distant the past few days and he noticed the bottles he ever so vaguely tried to hide. He knew something was wrong, but couldn’t put his finger on what exactly. He mixed the flour and water, with other things thrown in and started kneading the dough. Pizza could be simple, and he could simply order it in. But he wanted this to be special. He wanted Tom to know how much he loved him, how much he cared for him. He wanted Tom too see he’d go through such intense efforts to give Tom a moment of happiness with his favourite food. 

—

Tom’s hands shook as he dug the blade into his skin, dragging it across and barely even wincing as the blood ran down his arm and stained his blue hoodie, staining it purple.  
“He doesn’t love you, idiot. How could anybody love something like you” he muttered under his breath to himself. The more he tried to convince himself that Matt did, in fact, care about him, the more he was thinking of every reason Matt didn’t. He could hardly care anymore though. His head was absolutely swimming and he was beginning to get dizzy. He knew he had cut a little too deep and he was too drunk to care. He just needed an out. ‘You’re too messy’ ‘you’re a slob’ ‘he just pretends to like you’ ‘you’re too much to handle’. These words floated around his head as his body itself felt like it was floating. 

—

Matt had put the finishing touches of toppings onto the pizza before slipping it into the oven. He went around the house tidying up and fixing up the table to look as nice as he did. He wanted Tom to feel special, like he was a prince for once. He deserved the special treatment. As he pulled the pizza out of the oven, he remembered Tom was going to take a bath. He went to the door, knocking twice.  
“Tom, are you in there? Did you fall asleep again?”  
There was no answer.  
“Tom? Tom I made us dinner, remember?”  
Silence  
“Tom...” his voice grew worried  
“I’m going to come in Tom”  
With a deep breath, expecting Tom to have just fallen asleep again, Matt opened the door.


End file.
